Without You
by WeLoveIt
Summary: El agua y el aceite son mucho más parecidos de lo que crees.
1. Capitulo 1

**"WHITOUT YOU"**

* * *

><p>-¡Blaine!, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…-Corrió hasta el muchacho y caminaba con el.<p>

-¡Que!, Wesley Montgomery. Me estas desesperando.

-Presentación semanal, salón de ensayos. Ya.

-¿Podemos no hacerlo hoy?

-¿Problemas con Olive?

-¡Julie, Wes!

-No sabía que habías cambiado este mes.

-Si, ahora si no te molesta. Tomaré mi siesta embellecedora-Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Dulces sueños.-Wes rodó los ojos.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama y revisó su celular. Había suficiente tiempo para una siesta. Había sido una larga semana y solo quería dormir e ir a pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Suficiente era con la derrota de hace unos meses en las regionales, todavía estaba algo deprimido.

Su teléfono sonó, Blaine miró la pantalla y rodó los ojos.

-Que quieres-Dijo tajante.

_-¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu novia?_

-¿Novia?, me acabas de gritar frente a todos que me tirara en un pozo.

_-¡Te odio Blaine! Eres un imbecil._

-Lo siento, Olvie.-Puso sus ojos en blanco.

_-¡Julie!_

La muchacha cortó el teléfono y Blaine se sintió aliviado, no tenía ánimos de soportar la escena del mes. Ya era una costumbre en Dalton. Siempre alguna muchachita tonta se enganchaba con el tío rompe corazones, pasaban unas semanas y luego se enteraban de sus infidelidades. Ya no trataba de disimular que no le interesaba.

Su puerta sonó. El moreno gruñó y solo arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta, no tenía ánimos de nada, y menos de visitas a su habitación.

-Hola Joven Anderson

-Buenos… Días Director-Se enderezó y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Solo pasaba para informarle que su nuevo compañero vendrá dentro de unos… ¿30 minutos?, y se que cuento con usted para mostrarle todas las instalaciones.

-¿Nuevo compañero?-Alzó las cejas.

-Si, El señor Harris dejó Dalton esta mañana.

-Ya veo… Muy bien director, cuente conmigo-Puso su mejor sonrisa fingida y cerró la puerta.

-¡Que demonios tengo que hacer para que me dejen dormir tranquilo!

El director le había pedido que le muestre al nuevo todo Dalton. Eso significaba atarse a la maldita academia todo el fin de semana, no iba a poder ir a la comodidad de su casa. Además se tendría que acostumbrar a un compañero nuevo. Ya empezaba a querer a Tom, era molesto con sus incesantes preguntas, pero bueno, nunca estaba en la habitación y así Blaine se sentía un poco más cómodo.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel estaba entrando con su Hummer gris a Westerville. Gracias al imbecil del matón de Mckinley tenía que cambiarse a una escuela completamente distinta, llena de niños ricos y consentidos. No tenía idea de cómo iban a tratarlo.<p>

-_Gracias Kafrosky_- Susurró mirando sus ojos por el retrovisor

Su padre había hecho lo imposible por poder transferirlo a Dalton, esa cuota era impagable, pero todo era por su seguridad. No podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, pero a la vez feliz, ya que ese infierno había acabado.

Ingresó su auto en el estacionamiento. Habían toda clases de autos, Habían minivans lujosas, Corvettes, Bmw. Eran magnificos.

Bajó de su auto y abrió la puerta trasera para sacar algunas de sus pertenencias. Apiló tres cajas en sus brazos y cerró la puerta empujándola con la cadera, lo que hizo que una de las cajas se tambaleara, pero algo la detuvo.

-Hey, ¿nuevo?

Inclinó su cabeza para poder ver de donde provenía la voz. Frente suyo había un muchacho delgado y rubio, demasiado rubio diría el. Lo miraba radiante.

-Si, acabo de llegar- Le sonrió-Kurt Hummel.

-Jeff… Jeff Sterling- Su sonrisa se ensanchó-Vamos te ayudo con todo esto. ¿Qué habitación te tocó?

-Em… ¿7 A?-Comenzó a caminar.

-¿7 A? Demonios, que mala suerte- Jeff hizo una mueca.

-¿Por?, me asustas.

-Tu compañero… A veces puede ser muy amable, otras… un completo idiota. Es algo bipolar.

-¿Si?, me acostumbre a lidiar con las divas.

-Blaine es mucho peor que una diva- Comenzó a reír.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde había unos bancos, ahí se encontraban dos muchachos. Parecía como que estuvieran… Practicando al parecer una canción, puesto que uno llevaba una guitarra y el otro le seguía el ritmo golpeando el banco con sus baquetas, eran muy elegantes. Encajaba exactamente ahí en ese sentido.

-Chicos, el es Kurt. La nueva víctima de Blaine.-Curvó sus labios-Kurt, el es Wes Montgomery, y Nick Duval.

Los muchachos se acercaron radiantes y saludaron a Kurt con la mano.

-Hola Kurt, ¿7 A, eh?-Dijo Wes sonriéndole con la guitarra en la mano.

-Si, espero no tener problemas con el.

-Se que a veces puede ser un idiota, pero no lo mates, es buen muchacho por dentro… _Muy _por dentro-Nick hablaba increíblemente rápido y hacia reír a Kurt.

-Habla rápido cuando se pone nervioso-Susurró al castaño y rió-¿Seguimos Kurt?

-Claro. Un placer, chicos. Nos vemos.

Los dos muchachos siguieron con la práctica cantando… _¿"You make me feel"?_ Si esa era _you make me feel_. Cobra Starship era inconfundible a los oídos de Kurt. A Santana le facinaba escucharla, y había veces que las canciones se le pegaban aunque no era su estilo en lo absoluto.

Caminaron cargando las cajas hasta una habitación con unos números metálicos que decían "7 A". Tocó la puerta y esperaron unos segundos. Unos cuantos insultos se escucharon, Jeff rodó los ojos a lo que Kurt solo rió. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un muchacho bajo, ruludo, moreno, con unos ojos miel verdosos, los miraba con una cara adormecida.

-Hola gruñón. Te presento a tu nuevo compañero, Kurt.

-Hola Kurt, soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

El Moreno lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Si necesitas algo búscame, Kurt. Me voy.-Jeff apoyó las cajas en el piso.

-Esta bien, Jeff. Adiós-Sonrió y miró atentamente toda la habitación.

Estaba algo desordenada, las paredes eran marrones claras. Era todo muy espaciado, y parecía una habitación de universidad.

-Tu cama, tu escritorio, tu armario.-Señalaba los muebles- ¿Falta algo así te ayude?

-Si, pero más tarde iré a buscarlos.-Dejó las cajas en el piso.

-Está bien. Si necesitas algo me despiertas.- Se tiró de espaldas en su cama.

-De acuerdo…

Tomó unas sabanas de su maleta y comenzó a tender su cama, luego iba a tener tiempo para ordenar sus pertenencias. Era extraño ponerse a hacer ruido cuando alguien dormía, y ese tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y no se le quería cruzar de malas por ningún motivo.

Una vez tendida la cama, tomó su reviste de Vogue y se acostó a leerla.

Se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos, el sueño se había ido oficialmente al diablo. De pronto sintió unos ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad. Se giró molesto a verlo.

-Tú eres… ¡El solista!

-Si, y tu eres el pitufo con el que perdimos hace unas semanas. Ahora que todos nos conocemos, me iré a mi casa a descansar.

-En mi defensa soy más alto-Una sonrisa de satisfacción brotó de sus labios. Se sentía tan bien cuando tenía la última palabra.

Blaine solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a ingresar ropa violentamente en un bolso que tenía a su costado y salió de la habitación. Era una suerte que ya había hecho amigos, ahora no tenía que quedarse a enseñarle todo. Jeff podía hacerlo.

Puso sus ojos en blanco cuando el moreno salió de la habitación seguida de un fuerte portazo. Dirigió su mirada a la revista frente a el. Este definitivamente era peor que una Santana y una Rachel juntas. El sabía como tratar a personas así, era una suerte.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson conducía su Corvette rojo en dirección a su casa. No quedaba demasiado lejos, lo que era conveniente en esos momentos, porque con el humor que tenía estaba a punto de matar a alguien.<p>

Su teléfono sonó, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola…

-_¿Mala semana? Te ví serio en la practica._

-No tienes idea, ¿Quieres venir a casa? Estoy llegando y mis padres están en Canadá.

-_¿Canadá? Eso quiere decir que tenemos la casa para…nosotros._

-Exacto, cariño.

-_Estaré en… ¿15 minutos?_

-Okey, nos vemos.

Estacionó en el garaje y rápidamente ingresó en la casa familiar Anderson. Dejó su bolso y su blazer en el suelo y desajustó la corbata y desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa.

La puerta sonó antes de lo que el moreno pensaba. Abrió la puerta con torpeza y sonrió al ver lo que había frente a el. Ahí se encontraba un muchacho alto, rubio, perfectamente peinado, delgado… _perfecto._

-Que bien que te queda el aspecto desaliñado-Lo tomó de la corbata con una mano atrayéndolo hacia el y con la otra cerró la puerta.

Apoyó sus labios en un acto de desesperación. Necesitaba ese beso más que nunca.

-Seb…-Gimió en su boca.

Lo tomó de la cintura y Blaine entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello empujando su cuerpo contra el de el dejándolo completamente pegado a la pared.

Su camisa pronto voló por el aire. Sebastian lo tenía atrapado en el sillon. Besaba su cuello sobre el. Blaine luchaba con los botones de la camisa del muchacho intentando desprenderlos.

-Estupidos…Botones, es simplemente imposible-Suspiró y besó los labios de Sebastian.

-Se que amas la camisa, Blaine-Desprendió sus botones dejando su torso a la vista.

La intensidad de los besos comenzaron a subir. Blaine pasaba sus manos por el torso bronceado y marcado, lo que hacía que el rubio gimiera.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Debía contestar, no tenía que dejar que los demás pensaran que algo pasara, puesto que si Blaine Anderson no contestaba el telefono era porque algo realmente preocupante le había pasado. Además, Sebastian se había acostumbrado a las interrupciones telefónicas.

-¡Que!-Mordió su labio inferior para contener un gemido-¿David?

-_Yo también me alegro de escuchar tu dulce voz._

-¡Que demonios quieres!-Comenzaba a exitarce aún más. Sebastian no dejaba su cuello en paz

_-Demonios Blaine, que sucede contigo. El director quiere verte, te hablará sobre el baile._

-¿Baile?

-_Si, nos metiste en el comité, ¿No lo recuerdas?_

-Estaré ahí en dos horas-Colgó el telefono rápidamente

Sebastian mordía el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja y despeinaba sus rizos obscuros que se encontraban todos pegoteados por el exceso de gel.

-¿Tienes que irte?-Se separó un poco de sus labios para poder respirar.

-Podemos…Terminar esto

-Debo irme, Blainey-Se sentó en el sillón

-¡Seb!-Pateó levemente con su pie la cabeza de Sebastian

-Vamos cariño, ya podremos terminarlo en tu habitación-Decía prendiendo los botones de su camisa.

-No podremos. Tengo compañero de cuarto nuevo.

-No podrá estar por siempre en la habitación-Lanzó una mirada pícara.

-Imbecil…-Trataba de parecer molesto, pero una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios-¿Te quedas en tu casa?

-Si. Mi abuela víno desde Albany, así que… Nos vemos el lunes cariñito…

-Nos vemos, Smythe.

Blaine hecho su cabeza para atrás y suspiró. Eso había ayudado bastante a su malhumor.

Sebastian y el tenían una relación… Especial. Se habían conocido hace 2 años cuando ingresaron por primera vez a Dalton. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Sebastian le confesó que era gay, Blaine le contó la historia de su vida. Acordaron encontrarse clandestinamente, ya que eran solo niños cuando empezaron a hacer eso y tenían miedo al _"Que dirán". _Por lo que mantuvieron el secreto. Lo mejor de esa relación era que no había sentimientos de por medio. Solo tenían sexo por curiosidad al principio, y luego cuando lo necesitaban, pero si alguno conocía a alguien, solo se sentían felices por el otro y volvían a encontrarse cuando fuese necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> _Hola!. Nueva historia para mí y para ustedes. La subí antes, soy demasiado ansiosa. Los capitulos son mucho más largos que los de los otros fics porque tube más tiempo para producirlos y adornarlos. Bueno, espero que les guste y se copen con la trama, yo me re emocioné cuando se me iban saltando las ideas en mi linda cabecita. Así como fué un martidio lidiar conmigo cuando no sabía simplemente que escribir. Bueno, los dejo con el primer capitulo. Besos!._


	2. Capitulo 2

**"WITHOUT YOU"**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado horas y horas hablando con Kurt. Era una persona extraordinaria, y vaya que sabía dar consejos. Lo habían ayudado a ordenar sus CD's. Tenían gustos similares en lo que respectaba a música y un gusto impecable por la ropa. Demonios que parecía salido de una revista de modas.<p>

-Adiós Kurt, nos vemos-Nick caminaba junto a Jeff a la puerta.

-Adiós chicos, gracias-Les dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tuvieron un trío acaso?-Dijo Blaine entrando a la habitación violentamente.

-¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa!-Kurt se acercó, pero Blaine no le prestaba atención.

-No te interesa, Hummel-Sacaba la ropa del bolso sin mirarlo.

-¡Si! Si que me importa. ¡Porque desde el condenado día que llegue no haz hecho más que actuar como un idota y no te tolero!-Comenzaba a subir más y más el tono de voz.

El moreno se acercó de forma desafiante a Kurt. El castaño odiaba profundamente que invadieran su burbuja personal. Blaine Anderson oficialmente se estaba comprando todos los números para una buena paliza.

-Vete al demonio-Susurró demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-¡Me das lástima, Anderson!-Lo empujó-¿Crees que no conozco a las personas cómo tu?, ¿Crees que no sé como lidiar con ellas? ¡Eres solo un condenado niño que necesita ser un imbecil siempre para llenar ese vacío en su alma!

-No sabes nada de mí-Sonrió con amargura.

-¿Crees tener problemas?-Sonrió desafiante-Por favor… Cómprate una vida propia y deja de robarle la de los personajes de novelas baratas.

Blaine salió de la habitación violentamente. Kurt se sentó en la cama, esas peleas lo agotaban. ¿Creía que terminaría con la última palabra?, no era posible con Kurt Hummel.

Nick y Jeff veían sorprendidos toda la escena. Nick había intentado correr, pero Jeff era demasiado emprometido como para perderse la pelea del año. Nadie había enfrentado de esa manera jamás a Blaine. Y ambos sabían que con un muchacho como Kurt, Blaine no saldría vivo. Los dos tenían un carácter muy fuerte, solo que Kurt sabía como dar en el punto justo para atacar y noquear.

Blaine se dirigió furioso al gimnasio. ¿Y este quien se creía?, no estaba ni hace 24 horas y ya se creía capaz de juzgarlo. Abrió su casillero y se puso el pantalón deportivo azul y la sudadera negra.

-Princesa-Murmuró golpeando la bolsa de box.- ¿Quién te crees, Hummel?-Golpeó con más fuerza-No sabes con quien te metes, cariño-Golpeó con mucha más fuerza.

Un golpe siguió a otro golpe. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y dolía pero no se detenía porque era una forma de liberar todo lo que tenía guardado. Ya había caído la noche. Hacía frío pero el no lo sentía. Sentía una furia que recorría todo su cuerpo. No quería detenerse, pero su cuerpo le rogaba que lo hiciera.

-Esto es guerra, Hummel-Se sentó en la banca metálica.

Ese era su lugar favorito en todo Dalton, a parte del salón de ensayos, claro. Las paredes eran psicólogos que nunca lo juzgaban. Pasaba horas descargándose con la bolsa de arena y hablando solo como un maniático. Con Sebastian hablaban muchas cosas, pero había otras que solo… No podía decirlas, eran muy personales.

Una ducha era la mejor opción, aunque estaba realmente agotado, no podía acostarse con el cuerpo todo pegoteado por el sudor. Era algo realmente asqueroso.

El agua fría comenzó a golpear su cuerpo. Y la espuma blanca del jabón comenzó a recorrer todos los recovecos de su anatomía. Se sentía tan bien en el agua, era algo relajante. Estaba seguro que dentro de unos minutos, a penas apoyara su cabeza en la almohoada caería completamente desmayado. Pronto Katy Perry inundó la amplia habitación, Blaine cantaba a todo pulmón Ten age dreem.

-Sal de ahí o vas a quedar como una pasa.

-¿Discúlpame?, primero críticas mi falta de higiene, ahora me estas sacando de mi ducha.

-Vamos Blaine, necesitamos charlar-Nick le extendía una toalla.

-¿De qué?-Tomo la toalla y la ató a su cintura.

-¿De que cási te asesinas con Kurt allá?

-Eso…-Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla.

-Si, eso. Tranquilízate, Blaine. Kurt no es ni yo, ni Jeff ni ninguno de los demás. Es muy frontal y demonios que se van a arrancar los ojos si siguen así.

-¿Frontal?, ¿Desde cuando conoces tanto a Hummel?

-No lo conozco, es primera impresión.

-Jeff se va a poner celoso-Sonrió burlonamente.

-Jeff no es celoso.

-¿No lo es?, ¿Seguro? Pensé que lo conocía.

-¡Demonios que te mato si…!

-¿Si le cuento que de pronto te interesas por la nueva carne de Dalton?

-¡Blaine Anderson!, ¡Te voy a arrancar las cejas!

-Auch, no seas tan duro, cariño-Se levantó de la banqueta.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Anderson! ¡No terminé contigo!

-¡Yo creo que ya terminó la conversación, Nick!- Corrió a los vestuarios mientras es reía en forma de burla. No aguantaba los sermones de sus amigos, era algo que realmente lo aburría.

Tomó su ropa deportiva y volvió a colocársela. Se dirigió a su habitación, no le interesaba si se encontraba su compañero ahí, se sentía demasiado cansado como para vagar por Dalton hasta que a Hummel se le ocurriera dormirse. No tenía ganas de lidiar con el muchacho, así que simplemente lo ignoraría.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, quizás ya estaba durmiendo, lo que era mejor. Miró a su alrededor, solo había una lámpara al lado de la cama de Kurt. Se acercó un poco y miró. Estaba dormido.

Se quedó unos minutos observándolo, demonios que no estaba nada mal, pero definitivamente no era su tipo. Tenía un rostro angelical y parecía muy tranquilo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y estaba acurrucado abrazando la almohoada.

Tomó la frazada y tapó a Kurt. No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero había sentido la repentina necesidad de hacerlo…

Mañana sería un día largo. Tenía que preparar toda la lista de canciones que el y los Walbers tenían que cantar para el condenado baile. Todavía no sabía a quien llevaría, lo ponía algo nervioso. Encontrar pareja no era el problema, solo no estaba seguro si quería encontrarla.

Se recostó en su cama y suspiró, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ahora era tiempo de dormir y pensar en cosas buenas. Al demonio con lo de mas, cuando el descansaba era el único momento de paz que Blaine tenía, y ningún estupido pensamiento como ese lo arruinaría.

El despertador de su celular sonó. Demonios que le costaba levantarse en las mañanas, tenía que poner la alarma dos horas antes para su rigurosa preparación, no podía salir así como así, Kurt Hummel tenía que estar perfecto.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, y la desastrosa cama de Blaine seguía igual. Se había despertado tapado con una frazada gruesa, lo que era raro, porque el se había dormido hablando con su padre sobre el cubrecama. Quizás se había despertado a la noche y dormido se había tapado solo.

Colocó crema en su rostro y comenzó su rutina. Hoy tenía que ir a averiguar los salones de sus clases. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a no hacer nada. Pero le había prometido a su padre que mantendría las notas excelentes si se iba a quedar ahí.

Ya llegaba tarde a la hora estimada con el director. El le tenía que dar todos sus horarios. Era una suerte usar uniformes, no tenía que perder tiempo buscando el atuendo perfecto. Aunque esos blazers eran realmente feos y pasados de moda, aun así todos se veían iguales.

Tocó suavemente la puerta del director. Le daba algo de vergüenza, no sabía como tenía que actuar frente a un hombre como el, parecía un hombre muy importante, y no quería quedar mal al frente de el.

-¡Pase!

Kurt pasó tímidamente, cualquier paso en falso podía marcarlo de por vida.

-Buenos días director- Se mantuvo unos pasos alejado del escritorio.

-Buenos días, Hummel, tome asiento.

El muchacho se sentó y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Me impresionó mucho su historia-Ojeó una carpeta que tenía frente a el-La verdad, que un muchacho que vivió tantas cosas horribles, pueda mantener un promedio de 9.50 es impresionante. No podíamos dejar de tenerlo aquí con nosotros-Le sonrió.

No sabía si era un cumplido o una frase cargada de lastima, solo atinó a asentir y sonreír.

-Gracias…

-Esta es toda la información que necesita, sus horarios, profesores, materias. Todo.-Le extendió un sobre grueso.

-Bien.-Tomó el sobre con cuidado.

-Puede retirarse, espero que disfrute aquí en Dalton. Cualquier inconveniente, mis puertas están abiertas-Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

Kurt estrechó la mano del director y salió de ahí, era demasiado cordial. No estaba acostumbrado a eso con sus antiguos profesores.

-¡Hey!

Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola, Jeff!

-¿Adicionarás?-Comenzó a caminar junto a el.

-¿Para?-Frunció levemente el ceño

-Los Walbers. Creo que deberías hacerlo, cantas muy bien.

-¿Y tu cuando me escuchaste?-Levantó las cejas

-Al principio no te reconocí, pero luego me acordé. ¿O crees que podría olvidar al muchacho que hizo ese magnifico solo en las regionales?

-Pensé que nadie recordaría eso.

-¿Bromeas?, ¡Nos ganaste!, y muy justamente debo decir. Creíamos que teníamos lo mejor aquí, pero cuando fuimos ahí, fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

-Gracias… Eso creo.-Kurt rió

-Si, es un cumplido-Dejó escapar una risa de sus labios-Así que… ¿Qué dices?, ¿Lo harás? Serán el lunes.

-¿Qué será el lunes?

Los dos giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz.

-Jeff me contaba sobre las audiciones… De los Walbers-Sonrió.

-¿Adicionarás?, ¿Eres bueno?

-¡Claro que es bueno!, Nick, es el muchacho, ¡El de las regionales!

-¡Oh! Demonios que eres bueno.

-Gracias…-Decía vergonzoso.

-Lleva cualquier cosa, es obvio que entrarás.

Al parecer lo recordaban como el chico que les robó la victoria en las regionales. Corría con algo de ventaja. Pero también podía ser peligroso si tenían la misma mentalidad de sus antiguos compañeros, cuando Vocal Adrenalie ganó, los muchachos de New Direction Pincharon las ruedas de sus vehículos. Además, solo pudo cantar porque la idiota de Rachel se había descompuesto y junto con los nervios comenzó a vomitar. No era tan bueno tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> _Holaaaaa, ¿Y?, ¿Les gustó?. Me tardé un poco en subir este capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!. ¡Cierto!, recibí un review que me decía que le recordaba a "Demage Points" en algunas cosas. Demage Points la sigo a morir, no me pierdo un solo capitulo, pero esto no es nada que ver con ese fic, me gustaba la idea de que Blaine estubiera a escondidas con otro, eso era todo. Pero despues no es nada parecido. Igual gracias jajajajja._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, este lo escribí en el dentista asique espero que lo haya hecho bien, era un poco dificil con los nervios, pero por suerte había mucha gente esperando antes que yo y podía tranquilizarme escribiendo un poco. Asiqueeeeeeeee, espero que les guste mucho mucho, yo disfruté haciendolo, espero trasmitirles todo eso!. Un besitooooooo._


	3. Capitulo 3

**"WITHOUT YOU"**

* * *

><p>El café siempre ayudaba con los nervios. Era lo único que lo calmaba cuando había problemas. Por lo que siempre recurría a el. Los profesores habían sido bastante indiferentes con el. Parecía como si fuera un alumno de toda la vida, y debía decir que se alegraba al no recibir las estupidas bromas que hacían los muchachos de McKinley a los nuevos. Estos eran mucho más maduros como para hacerle la vida imposible. Le agradaba eso.<p>

Dentro de unas horas tenía que hacer audiciones para los Walbers, no había practicado nada, y le preocupaba, el no era de los que improvisaba. Tomó su Ipad y colocó los auriculares en sus odios. Tenía que buscar algo bueno para dejarlos con la boca por el suelo.

Comenzó a bajar por la lista de canciones. Algo de Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, bla bla bla, nada impresionante. De pronto se sorprendió ¿Maroon 5?, ¿que hacía Maroon 5 en su lista de reproducción? Eso solo era una pequeña mancha que decía "Finn Hudson estuvo aquí". Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Echó una mirada al pasillo y pudo notar que poco a poco se iba vaciando. Era hora de clases, y el tenía que ir a dar una grandiosa audición.

-¡Muchachos!-Golpeó con fuerza el martillo en el escritorio-Silencio muchachos, las audiciones comenzaron.

Las audiciones de los Walbers siempre eran al frente de todos los integrantes, puesto que todos votaban sobre quien entraba y quien no. Eso le daba un poquito de nervios a Kurt. Se sentía un intruso todavía.

-Kurt Hummel-David buscó entre la multitud. Cuando lo encontró le sonrió-Tu turno, Kurt.

Kurt tomó su lugar al frente de todos sus compañeros, tomo una bocanada de aire para empezar.

_-I let it fall, my hear-_Comenzó con sus ojos cerrados-_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, my hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak._ _To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

Blaine levantó la vista a Kurt. Esa canción, era tan hermosa. Y el la hacía más bella todavía. Le producía una extraña sensación en el estomago cuándo lo veía así, tan cómodo cantando, con sus parpados cerrados, cantando tan intensamente…Parecía un ángel. Tenía la voz de un ángel y también tenía el aspecto, entonces… ¿Qué hacia una criatura tan hermosa como el en este infierno?

Por dios ¿Ese era Blaine Anderson?, ¿Pensando en esas cursilerías?, quizás si, quizás ese era el Blaine que tanto había luchado en mantener adentro suyo. El Blaine superficial simplemente quería vomitarse encima cada vez que el Blaine romántico salía, pero debía decir que a veces, solo lo necesitaba consigo. No podía ser siempre el frío, a veces necesitaba un toque de miel.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba seguro que lo estaba hacienda bien. Sus compañeros lo miraban algunos como embobados, otros le sonreían, otros simplemente no le prestaban atención.

_-But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew-_Apretó sus parpados-_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

Era hora de dar lo mejor.

_-But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face- _Caminó un poco por el salon-_Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, eso había sido intenso.

Los aplausos comenzaron a elevarse por toda la habitación. Kurt se sentía un ganador, era increíble que en esa escuela lo reconocieran tanto, en McKinley tenía que gritar para que lo notaran, aquí decía una sola palabra y la lo aplaudían.

-Bien, está de más decirte que estás adentro-Wes le sonrió.-Toma asiento Kurt.

-Gracias-Se sentó en el sillon.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Demonios, no terminamos!-David miró a Wes preocupado señalando a los muchachos que faltaban.

-Terminaremos mañana-Le dijo tranquilamente Wes.

-Pero tenemos que empezar a ensayar para el baile, amigo.

-Un día no nos hará nada- Le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con el grupo de chicos que salían por la puerta.

-¡Hey!- Corrió a su lado.

Kurt se giró a ver de donde provenía la voz-Que.-Dijo tajante al ver quien era.

-Me gustó tu presentación-Le sonrió cási seductoramente.

-Me alegro mucho-Levantó una ceja.

-Oye… No tienes porque ser tan duro-Comenzó a caminar junto a el.

-Oye-Se paró frente a el-Escúchame, porque lo diré una sola vez-Lo miró desafiante-Déjate de hacer el galanazo porque no engañas a nadie, se que solo eres un imbecil. Y no se que pretendes haciéndote el buenazo.

-Solo quería decirte que me encantó tu canción-Le hizo un gesto de burla-¿Acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con idiotas como tu-Le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

-¡Que amargado!-Le gritó conforme seguía avanzando-¡Así nunca tendrás amigos, Kurt!

Hizo un gesto de victoria, lo tenía donde quería.

Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su habitación, claramente Blaine no se dirigía ahí, así que podría desahogarse todo lo que el quería. Blaine Anderson oficialmente le ponía los pelos de punta. Jeff tenía razón, estaba completamente loco, hace unos días cási se arrancan los pelos, luego simplemente lo ignoraba y ahora le pedía algo así como perdón, no sabía si eso era un "lo siento", lo había entendido algo así. Todo un bipolar…

-Prefiero ser un amargado a que se me pegue tu estupidez-murmuró abriendo la puerta de su habitación-Imbecil.-Se recargó de espaldas en la cama.

Tomó su almohoada y la colocó en su rostro, comenzó a gritar, quería liberar toda la tensión, si definitivamente tenía que hacer la llamada, ya que le tenían prohibida la entrada a McKinley, solo por precaución, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Comenzó a buscar el nombre y presionó send.

_-¿Kurt?_

-Hola mercedes…-Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

_-¡Kurt!, ¡Chicos es Kurt!-_Gritó entusiasmada.

-¿Estas con los chicos?

_-Si, estamos en el Glee Club, estás en altavoz, Kurtie. ¿Cómo estas?_

-Hola chicos, Bien. Entré a los Walbers.

_-¿Enserio?, me siento traicionada, Kurt_- La condenada voz chillona de Rachel sonó por el teléfono. Trataba de sonar enojada, pero pronto comenzó a reír.

-Vamos, chicos, esten feliz por mí.

_-Lo estamos, Hummel_-Santana arrebató el teléfono-_Oye… ¿Hay algún príncipe azul? Digo… Un colegio lleno de muchachos, debe haber alguno especial_-Su voz sonaba a burla.

-¡Santana!-Trataba de parecer enojado-No, no hay ninguno.

_-No te creo, porcelana…_

_-¡Santana_!-Mercedes la interrumpió-_Deja en paz a Kurt._

-Gracias Mercedes-Sonrió-Hay divas, chicos. Peores que todos ustedes juntos.

Todo el grupo comenzó a reír.

_-Te extrañamos, Kurt. Tenemos que juntarnos en algún sitio para que puedas visitarnos._

-Iré algún día de la semana, las clases de aquí son difíciles. Tengo que estudiar el doble-Torció el labio-Me falta algo de drama, son muy tranquilos aquí.

Comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

_-Te necesitamos por aquí. Necesito un asesor de modas-_Finn tomó la palabra.

-Finn, te aseguro que Rachel no te dejará salir mal-Comenzó a reír-¿Cómo están en casa?, dile a papá que lo llamó dentro de un rato.

_-Burt está a punto de enloquecer…_

_-Kurt, Lord Tubbington necesita terapia, no se como sacarle la adicción de éxtasis._

Kurt comenzó a reír.

-Dile a Lord Tubbington que iré en un par de días, que se tranquilice-Decía entre risas-Chicos… Creo que debo irme, mañana tengo clases.

-Okey, Kurt. Te llamo mañana, te queremos.

-Los quiero, nos vemos.

Cortó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama. De pronto unos ruidos en el baño lo hicieron asustarse.

-¿Viste mi libro de fracés?-Blaine salió del baño, se estaba cepillando los dientes.

-¿En que momento entraste?-Lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No me viste?, hace un rato-decía con la boca llena de dentífrico-¿Lo viste o no?

-No. Es imposible encontrar algo en ese desorden.

-Es MI desastre. Y MI desastre me encanta tal cual está-Le dijo tajante.

-Si tu lo dices…-Tomó su revista y se recostó sobre su estomago ignorándolo por completo.

Un golpeteo comenzó a sonar en la puerta y Blaine se dirigió a atender. Kurt fijó su mirada en la revista haciendo de cuenta que no le importaba en lo absoluto quien era o que quería porque evidentemente era para el moreno. Pero no podía evitar escuchar.

-¿Que…Que haces aquí?-Blaine miraba nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a visitarte para pedirte la tarea?-Le lanzó una sonrisa picara.

Blaine cerró la puerta de su cuarto quedando con el muchacho desconocido en el pasillo. El moreno se veía nervioso, demasiado diría el. Quizás escondía algo. Intentó escuchar más, era difícil, pero algo podía lograr.

-Relájate, Blaine. No hay nada de malo con que un chico visite a su mejor amigo en su cuarto.

-¡Sebastian!-Lo miró indignado-Sabes que Kurt esta adentro, no quiero que sospeche.

_¿Sospechar?, ¿Sospechar qué?_

-Enfríate, Blainey-Despeinó un poco su cabello.

_¿Qué demonios escondes, Anderson?_

-Seb, no quiero que te vea.

-Y no lo hará descuida-Depositó un beso en su mejilla. Después se aseguró de que nadie los haya visto.

Sebastian le sonrió seductoramente.

-No podemos en estos días, Seb. Dame algo de tiempo y te prometo que terminaremos lo que empezaremos en mi casa el otro día-Le sonrió traviesamente.

-¡Esa es la actitud Blaine!-Le guiñó un ojo-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Sebastian comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras y Blaine suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse, lo ponía de malhumor cuando Sebastian se ponía cariñoso y no podía jodérselo. Hace mucho que no lo hacían y su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar factura. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para el. Era imposible que con solo 17 años sea un adolescente tan ocupado, no tenía tiempo para nada.

Dirigió rápidamente sus azules ojos a su revista una vez que escuchó la puerta abrirse. El moreno se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a repetir mecánicamente el vocabulario de francés para el examen de mañana. No había estudiado nada y ya su mente lo unico que quiería hacer era quedarse en blanco y dormir.

Bonjour, monsieur, comment est aujourd'hui? Bon, vous le faites?.-Suspiró, era aburrido y ademas sentía unos molestos ojos sobre el que lo miraban con curiosidad.-¿Te ayudo en algo ?-Se giró molesto a su compañero.

-No…No, no, no. Solo estaba mirándote, no necesito nada en absoluto- Dirigió nerviosamente su mirada a la revista de nuevo.

-Perfecto-Dijo tajante y comenzo a repetir el vocabulario.

Algo escondía Blaine, conocía bien el tartamudeo nervioso, lo había hecho más de una vez. Quizás consumía drogas, o las traficaba, Quizás fumaba en los baños. ¿Quién sabía?, había millones de cosas que un adolescente podía ocultar hoy en día, pero lo del moreno le producía una insoportable curiosidad.

Se dirigió al baño y puso el pestillo en la puerta para tener algo de privacidad. El agua comenzó a mojar todo su cuerpo, las duchas definitivamente le ayudaban mucho a pensar, tenía que hacer algo, porque sino se iba a morir. Tomó un poco de shampoo y lo colocó en sus rizos oscuros y comenzó a masajear hasta que la espuma blanca cubría toda su cabeza. Tenía millones de cosas en la condenada cabeza. Tenía que comenzar empezar a ver las cosas para el baile, aunque faltaba unas buenas semanas, pero no podía dejarlo todo para el ultimo, aparte tenía que hacer la condenada presentación semanal. Maldita la hora que Wes lo propúso como una oportunidad de que los alumnos se relaciones más con la música, en ese momento parecía una buena idea, pero cuando se convirtió en rutina, se volvió molesto.

Comenzó a repetir una vez más su vocabulario, no entendía todavía porque no había estudiado, solo no había tenido ganas. Pero no lo comprendía porque siempre había sido un chico que sacaba diez siempre. El mismo se sorprendía. Pero mañana era el examen y lo tenía que aprobar, porque como su padre siempre decía: "Los Anderson somos una familia excelente, excelentes notas, excelente comportamientos y excelentes modales". Si su padre sabía que no había estudiado era capaz de echarlo de la familia, tan extremista era que era capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> _Hola gente linda!. ¿Les gustó?, ahora van a ver lo que se viene jajjaa. Bueno perdón por no actualizar rápido, me re colgué. Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews sobre que les pareció el capitulo, a mi me encantó no se que onda a ustedes. Me encanta cuando Blaine se pone nervioso y cuando Kurt se pone curioso jajjaa. Bueno che, me voy a comer porque tengo un hambre... VIERON 3X15?, el mejor capitulo por lejor ferbwviue. Amo a cooper, lo amo muchisimo, que pena que sea cosa de un solo capitulo. Bueno ahora si, nos vemos dentro de unos dias!._


	4. Capitulo 4

**"WITHOUT YOU"**

* * *

><p>No podía creer que lo habían enviado a la oficina del director, ¿Enserio se había dormido en el examen? mierda que esos días habían sido duros, y ni una gota de café habían pasado por sus labios en días, realmente le estaban haciendo falta, demasiada. Pero realmente la cantidad de tarea que le asignaban no le dejaba un segundo libre. Su cabeza estaba por explotar. Sebastian comenzaba a presionar, los Walber, El director y su padre también, ¿No comprendían que era solo un adolecente?, iba y venía con libros y cancioneros, tenía que ideárselas solo para la lista de canciones para el baile, los idiotas de los chicos le tiraron todo encima solo porque piensan que no hacía nada en esos días. Los estaba odiando profundamente en verdad.<p>

Por suerte tenía unos minutos libres ahora, y esperaba cruzarse casualmente con Sebastian, sabía que pasaba por ahí en esos momentos. Se sentía algo incomodo, todos los estudiantes estaban ahora en el pasillo, estudiando, cantando, o solo charlando. Claro… Si te llamas Thad Harwood, aprovechas ese tiempo para dormir en los bancos del jardín de Dalton. Dios, si que era un perezoso, ¿Qué tanto hacía en la noche? No quería averiguarlo…

Apoyó su espalda en los casilleros pensando en cualquier cosa.

-Hola B.-Sonrió.

Blaine parpadeó y miró el rostro.

-Hola S.

-¿Un café?, te ves fatal.

-Si, por favor-dijo comenzando a caminar junto a Sebastian.

Ingresaron al café y ordenaron dos mocas. Había poca gente en la cola por lo que los atendieron rápido. Luego de la eterna lucha, que por supuesto Blaine la ganó, de sobre quien pagaba el café, se dirigieron a la mesa donde usualmente se sentaban todos los Walbers cuando iban juntos. Estaban es silencio, no era incomodo, solo era eso que necesitaban para pensar que iban a decir exactamente.

-¿Y bien?-Sebastian se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla.

Blaine tomó la taza de papel entre sus dos manos tratando de calentarlas.-Tengo un problema…-Murmuró y le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-Suéltalo.

Suspiro-Kurt.

Sebastian miró pensativo la pared-¿Kurt?

-El nuevo-Puso sus ojos en blanco.

Asintió y frunció levemente el ceño-¿Te da problemas?

-No, no…

-¿Entonces?-Lo interrumpió impaciente.

-Es que… Parecerá una cosa tonta, pero es diferente, es… Inteligente ¿Sabes?

-Hey-Lo miró atentamente a los ojos-Dime hace cuanto nos escondemos.

-Casi tres años…

-¿Alguien nos descubrió?-Se hundió de hombros.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, luego la cerró y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse-Le hizo un gesto despreocupado.

-Pero el…

-No nos descubrirá.

-¡El es gay, Seb!-Le gritó y luego se cubrió la cara, muchas personas se habían volteado a mirarlo confundidos.

-¿Nick o Jeff nos descubrieron?-Murmuró.

-Ellos son muy idotas-Susurró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia con Kurt?

-Kurt es… Inteligente, frío, calculador, irónico-Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.

-¡Copia exacta de Blaine Anderson!-Lo interrumpió divertido.

Blaine alzó una ceja-No tiene nada que ver conmigo, Smythe, el es tierno, inocente…

-Es más parecido a ti de lo que crees.

Lo miró incrédulo-¿Eso crees?

-Si, lo creo-Lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a reír de la nada, Blaine lo miró asustado-Tienes un brillo especial cuando hablas de el.

-¡No pienses mal, Smythe!

-Créeme Anderson, se de lo que hablo-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿Enserio?-Alzo las cejas irónico.

-¿Alguna vez me equivoqué?

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con las cejas más alzadas-No lo sé, dímelo tu.

-Imbecil-Le sonrió.

-Así me amas, S-Sonrió como si hubiera ganado un novel.

-Pregúntaselo a Kurt-Sonrió picaramente.

Frunció el ceño confundido-¿A que te refieres?

-Descífralo niño bonito, yo me voy a matemáticas-Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla recogiendo su abrigo.

-¡Sebastian, vete al diablo!

-¡Piensa! ¡Haz trabajar tu linda cabecita!- Gritó desde la puerta.

_Mierda. _

¿Qué demonios insinuaba Smythe? Odiaba cuando Sebastian le tiraba sus condenados acertijos y los descubría meses después, era realmente malo en eso…

Tomo su bufanda rayada y la ató alrededor de su cuello. Tomó su abrigo y salio del café. Tenía que pensar en como parecer enfermo, todo con tal de faltar a la práctica, realmente no tenía ánimos, y sus amigos se iban a irritar si lo veían cansado y saltarían con sus dudas existenciales de porque Blaine Anderson siempre está cansado si no hace nada.

* * *

><p>Ingresó en el auditorio y se pocisionó en su lugar en el sillon. Hacía muecas de dolor totalmente ridículas.<p>

Los Walbers comenzaron a ingresar al salón. David cerró la puerta asegurándose que no faltaba nadie. Caminó al centro del salón mirando los rostros de los muchachos, buscaba uno en especial.

-¿Empezamos? Blaine, presentación semanal. ¡Ya!.

Se levantó con una cara de dolor y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sebastian lo miró y comenzó a reír silenciosamente.

-¿Te sucede algo, Blaine?

-Si, me duele mucho la cabeza y el estomago. Creo que fue el sándwich de ayer.-Se apoyó en el escritorio de Wes.

-¿El que te di?-Preguntó Wes asustado.

-Si…Creo que si.

-¡Blaine! ¡Era para que lo tiraras!, se nota que jamás escuchas.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería-Dijo Thad acercándose.

-N…No, está bien, iré a mi dormitorio y me recostaré.

Todos lo miraron preocupados. Algunos tenían sus propias dudas, pero se las guardaron inmediatamente, no valía la pena luchar con Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian vio que era una oportunidad especial para salirse con la suya, miró a Wes y le sonrió de esa forma que solo el sonreía, tan… Sebastian.

-Chicos, iré a cuidar a Blaine.

-Aprovecha, Sebastian-Nick se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja.

-Oh, Duval, tú y tus estupidas e innecesarias sospechas-Se acercó desafiante.

-Smythe, Smythe, Smythe, ¿me dirás que no aprovecharas esto para librarte de la práctica?, vamos… Nos conocemos hace tiempo…

-¿Blaine Anderson se esta muriendo y tu crees que hago esto por escabullirme?, ¿No crees que haría algo más inteligente, Nicky? Piénsalo-Golpeó despacito con su dedo la cabeza de Nick.

.Toques Smythe…

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿Pueden terminar esto de una vez?-Dijo Jeff separándolos.-Por el amor de tu condenado martillo, haz algo Wes.

Wes entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Jeff. Se acercó a los muchachos-¿Quieres ir a cuidar a Blaine? Hazlo, tú deja de buscar la oportunidad de discutir con Sebastian.

-El se la busca-Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que la termine?- Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¡Basta!, Ve Sebastian-Hizo una pausa y sonrió-Aprovecha y ayúdalo a elegir canciones… Esta semana son dos.

Puso su mejor cara fingida y salió del salón.

-Mierda que un día lo voy a golpear y…

-Y te suspenderán.-Le dijo Jeff acariciando su cabeza.

-Exacto, así que déjense de estupideces que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

-¿Cómo que?-Dijo Trent divertido.

-No lo se, Quizás el baile esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Quizás que el director va a matarnos si no hacemos una presentación esta semana, no lo se Trent, ¿Sabes de algo más importante?

-Auch, no tenías que ponerte malo, Wes.

-Bien, pensemos, ¿Cómo haremos para hacerlo cantar esta semana?

Thad rió irónicamente-Vamos, Wes, no canta hace cási tres semanas ¿Pretendes que cantará ahora?

Asintió y comenzó a buscar un rostro entre los Walbers.

-Aunque…-Miró malignamente a Kurt.

Las miradas de todos los muchachos comenzaron a posarse sobre Kurt, cuando el castaño lo notó rápidamente entendió todo. Comenzó a sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Qué…Porque todos…

-¡Kurt eres perfecto!-Le gritó Thad haciendo que este lo mirara asustado.

-No, no, no, no, no ¡Que?, ¡No!

-Vamos Kurt, tienes experiencia, cantaste en las regionales, es solo una escuela.

-Me da vergüenza cantar ante gente que no conozco, Solo.

-Por favor, Kurt… No estarás solo. Todos nosotros cantaremos contigo.

-Tómalo como una oportunidad…Los alumnos de Dalton te conocerán-Dijo Wes sonriéndole de una forma realmente escalofriante.

-Si llegara a aceptar…-Hizo una pausa-no tendríamos tiempo para ensayar.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Mi estilo no es de los 40 principales…

-Canta lo que quieras, solo ¡Hazlo!

-Pero…

-¡Kurt no pongas excusas!-Le gritó Trent.

-¿Lo harás Kurt? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?, ¿Por favor Kurt?

Miró preocupado a Wes-Está bien…-Dijo en un murmullo.

-Mierda-Dijo Wes al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían terminado-Kurt, práctica una canción… Avísame cuando termines y la cantaremos mañana ¿Si?

Kurt asintió rápidamente y salió del salón.

Bien… Esto era realmente extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que le rogaran a hacer un solo. ¿Era enserio?, no parecía un sueño, en lo absoluto, parecía demasiado real. Sentía felicidad, lo tomaban enserio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía nervios, era nuevo ahí y Quizás no estaban acostumbrados a Kurt Hummel. Su estilo no era nada 40 principales, era más de Brodway, quizás eso podría incomodarles. Pero si había algo que había aprendido de Rachel Berry era que mejor era morir en el intento que morir sin haberlo intentado jamás en tu condenada vida. Iba a arriesgarse, de eso ya no había ninguna duda, se había metido en un callejón sin salida y no había vuelta atrás. No sabía si eso era bueno, pero quizás podía sacar algo bueno de ahí. Ahora no había porque preocuparse, iba a hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Ingresó a su habitación y rodó los ojos al encontrarse con lo que había tirado en la cama.

-Oh, estas aquí…-Dijo quitándose los zapatos en su cama.

-¿Donde se supone que estaría?-Dijo Blaine igual de frío.

-¿En un hospital?, ¿Tu casa?, ¿Un agujero?, no lo sé, no me interesa.

-Es mi cuarto también, no lo olvides.

-Por desgracia...-Murmuró mirando sus medias.

-Bien, escúchame-Se paró y se acercó al muchacho-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que seamos compañeros de cuarto, pero aún así tengo que soportarte ¿no?, este es mi cuarto mucho antes de que llegaras y es mi escuela también, así que adáptate o márchate.

-Escúchame tú muy bien-Se levantó a la altura de Blaine y lo apuntó con el dedo-Ahora es mi cuarto también y mi escuela, deja de jugar al papel de MJ, porque no te queda-Su rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Oh si? ¿Con que no me queda?

-No, no te queda, y por favor, deja de…

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué cojones tenía a Blaine Anderson sobre sus labios? ¿No se suponía que estaban peleando?, no se supone que en medio de una pelea las personas se besan ¿O si?...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>_Heeeeeeey!, actualizando desde Salta, oh yeah. Perdon por ese gran restraso, mi fuking computadora se rompió y la verdad que odio los cybers, los odio porque siempre hay personas metidas viendo lo que haces como si su vida dependiera de ello. Anywhere, vamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Les gustoooo?, a mi si, no me costó hacerlo en verdad, lo disfruté muchisimo. ¿Vieron "Dance with somebody"?, ¡Lo amé! Les juro que lo ame muchisimo. Lloré un monton, cuando Blaine encontraba los mensajes en el telefono de Kurt, cuando Kurt le cantaba a Blaine y más aún cuando tomaron la terapia con la profesora pillsbury. Amé "It's not rigth but i'ts Okay", la escuche ochocientasmil veces y no me canso, mi hermana abandonó la habitacion porque dice que la harto... Bueno, creo que no queda mas nada por decir, espero que les guste mucho y espero también sus comentarios y sus reviews sobre que les pareció el capitulo, un beso!._


	5. Capitulo 5

**"WITHOUT YOU"**

* * *

><p>Los dos compartían miradas que rebalsaban de emociones, Blaine esperaba desesperadamente una reacción de Kurt, quien solo lo miraba perplejo, congelado, como si le hubieran presionado repentinamente pausa. El castaño estaba realmente asustado, quería correr, pero sus pies simplemente no daban respuestas a las órdenes que enviaba su cerebro.<p>

-¿Kurt?

El castaño pestañeó y vaciló un momento antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Se sentía realmente mal, ¿Qué estaba pensando Blaine Anderson?, ¡Porque demonios lo había besado! Corrió hacia el estacionamiento, no le importaba a donde iría, solo quería irse de ahí. Subió a su auto y ahí fue donde se observó por el espejo retrovisor, estaba pálido, peligrosamente…Sentía que la angustia recorría todo su cuerpo, quería correr a los brazos de su padre, como un niño pequeño. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, cubrió su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas, ya no importaba nada, no importaba cuanto odiaba el verse llorando, ya no valía la pena…

Retrocedió para poder salir. De pronto un ruido estruendoso y…

-¡Kurt!-Blaine gritó horrorizado.

Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces. Su Hummer gris estaba estrellada ante el mural de Dalton. Abrió la puerta delantera del auto, Kurt estaba inconciente, con la cabeza descansando en el volante. Golpeó suavemente sus mejillas, el pánico lo invadió al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Kurt!-Lo sacudió violentamente de los hombros-¡Vamos Kurt, despierta!-Nada-¡Kurt tienes que despertar, vamos!-Nada…

Tomó su celular y rápidamente le marcó a Wes, se sentía desesperado.

_-¿Blaine?-_Se escuchaban murmullos detrás de su voz.

-¡Wes donde estas!

_-En el café con los chicos, ¿Sucede algo?_

-¡Si! ¡Es Kurt!

_-¿Dónde estas?-_Dijo sin comprender.

-En el estacionamiento, ¡ven rápido!

_-Ya voy Blaine, espérame._

Miró a Kurt, trató de nuevo en despertarlo, nada parecía resultar.

-Tranquilo Kurt, ya vienen los demás-Acarició su mejilla, su voz era totalmente temblorosa.

Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en aparecer, a penas vieron el auto estrellado, con algo de humo en su capó corrieron a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-Dijo Nick horrorizado por lo que veía.

-N...No se, se estrelló…-Dijo Blaine totalmente desencajado.

-Eso ya lo veo-Nick tocó su rostro suavemente-Está helado, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, chicos. Puede ser algo serio.

Realmente era una suerte tener ahí a Nick, su padre era médico y le había enseñado las mil y un formas de cuidarse solo. Sabía de primeros auxilios, lo que era realmente efectivo, puesto que ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí sabían si quiera ponerse una bandita.

Blaine tomó en sus brazos a Kurt y rápidamente se dirigió a su auto y lo colocó en el asiento trasero. Se subió al auto, Wes se subió en el asiento de copiloto y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

-Chicos, iré con el para asegurarme de que todo esté bien-Suspiró-Los mantendremos al tanto.

Y sin más, puso su Corvette en marcha para dirigirse al Hospital de Westerville.

-¿Qué demonios pasó, Blaine?

-Cometí un error-Dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

-¿Un error?-Lo miró confundido-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues, lo besé, a eso me refiero-dijo cási en un susurro-No se que se le cruzó por la cabeza y salió corriendo, entró en su auto y quien sabe que es lo que quiso hacer y se estrelló contra el mural.

-¡Lo besaste!-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, lo besé, deja de hacer un alboroto.

Su voz era suavecita, cási un susurro, aunque entrecortada. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, uno que parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarlo. Su rostro expresaba preocupación, tenía los ojos peligrosamente brillantes. Se sentía pésimo.

Wes lo miraba sorprendido-Solo ruega que esté bien…

-Puedo llegar a morirme si le pasa algo Wes, ¿Entiendes?, morirme.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios, genial, un nuevo problema, ¿Por qué su vida no era normal?, ¿Con amigos normales, amigos que piensan antes de hacer las cosas? Diablos que lo deseaba.

El hospital no estaba a más de unas calles de ahí, por lo que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Tomó a Kurt en sus brazos y corrió a la recepción donde una mujer de unas cincuenta y tantos los recibía.

-Hola ¿Puede ayudarme?-Le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Si…Deposítalo en la camilla-Le dijo señalando el objeto

Blaine lo hizo y pronto un grupo de enfermeros y un doctor se lo llevaron a una habitación. Sentía una desesperación muy grande mientras veía a Kurt desaparecer en una camilla.

-Tu puedes esperar aquí, tesoro-Lo guío a unas sillas que estaban en frente de la habitación donde había ingresado Kurt-Tu amigo estará bien-Le sonrió.

-Eso espero…-Murmuró pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes-La mujer le extendió un vaso de agua y con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a su escritorio.

Wes apareció en la entrada del hospital, vio a Blaine sentado en unas sillas con la cara en las manos. Realmente se veía fatal. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda.

-¿Y?-Murmuró mirando atentamente a Blaine.

Levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos peligrosamente brillosos-Ojala esté bien.

El médico salió por la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kurt. Se paró delante de ellos y suspiró.

-Bien…

-¡Se murió?- Nick entró corriendo junto a los 17 Warblers.

-¡Nick!-Blaine lo miró realmente cabreado-Prosiga doctor.

El hombre suspiró-Pues…No fue algo demasiado grave. Dentro de unas horas va a despertar, no tiene demasiadas heridas…-Hizo una pausa-Aunque…Me preocupa un poco uno de sus brazos, tiene una coloración morada inusual, deberíamos esperar a que se despierte para ver que es.

Blaine suspiró de alivio-Entonces… ¿Estará bien?

-Si, solo hay que esperar-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila-Solo hay que dejarlo descansar y cuando despierte podrán verlo.

-Gracias doctor-Dijo Wes con una educada sonrisa.

-De nada chicos.

El hombre con guantes y uniforme blanco se dirigió a un pasillo caminando lentamente. Blaine apoyó su rostro en sus manos una vez más.

-Tranquilo-Le dijo Wes palmeando su espalda-Estará bien, escuchaste al doctor.

-Fue todo mi culpa-Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos-Chicos, si tienen que irse, háganlo, yo me quedaré-Dijo dirigiéndose a los Warblers.

-Deberíamos volver por el examen de química, pero en cuanto despierte, avísenos y venimos-Dijo Thad serio.

-Yo los mantengo al tanto-Suspiró-Avísenle al director, por favor.

-Me quedaré a hacerle compañía chicos.

Los Warblers asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad, era mejor si Wes se quedaba ahí, Blaine ahí solo significaría alguna locura y más en el estado en el que se encontraba, su cerebro se nublaba peor que cuando estaba normal. Quien sabía que cosas se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante, y Wes después de todo era uno de los pocos que dentro de todo lo mantenía en sus cabales.

Salieron en tropilla por la puerta luego de un rápido saludo y una sonrisa educada a la recepcionista. Wes miró a Blaine un poco más tranquilo. Sus ojos, por dios. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, nunca lo había visto así. Bueno si…Esa vez que le llevaron la estupida serenata al gerente de GAP del que Blaine se había enamorado, se molestó con Blaine porque lo unico que había logrado era que lo despidieran, y le dijo que era muy pequeño para el, eso realmente lo devastó y pasaron todo el fin de semana metidos en su cuarto viendo películas de Disney tratando de levantarle el animo. Era algo parecido, pero…Si que se veía mal ahora.

Acarició su cabello-Tranquilo…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser así siempre?-Levantó la vista-Mierda Wes, arruiné todo…Como siempre-Rió amargamente-Arruino todo, soy un desastre…

-Vamos Blaine, solo no estaba acostumbrado.

-No me va a querer volver a ver…

-Es probable, no te voy a mentir-Suspiró-pero los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano iba a estallar, por lo poco que lo conocemos, tiene carácter muy fuerte, cási tanto como tu…-Miró a Blaine, tenía la mirada pegada al piso.

-Si…Solo que no es un idiota-Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Se van a arreglar-Murmuró

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-Levantó la vista del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Se sacan chispas-Sonrió-Hay química…

-¿Química, Wes?-Lo miró confundido-Somos completamente diferentes.

-Los opuestos se atraen.

Rodó sus ojos-No me enamoraré del primer Homosexual que conozca-Volvió su mirada al suelo.

-No es el primer Homosexual que conoces, Blaine.

Bufó antes de contestar-Si lo sé, pero Nick y Jeff están… ¿Se puede decir juntos?-Miró a Wes quien alzó los hombros-Bueno, están cási juntos y…Sebastian es…-Hizo una pausa buscando una palabra, ni el sabía que eran exactamente, que eran en realidad-Amigos…

-¿Amigos?-Alzó las cejas-Que raro, amigos que tienen relaciones…

-¡Cuéntale al mundo Wes!-Entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró enfadado-Grítalo que creo que la otra mitad del mundo no te escucho.

Puso sus ojos en blanco-Solo creo que deberías disculparte…El no te hablará, eso es seguro.

-El no es mi tipo, Wes.

-¿Y quien lo es?

Miró a Wes pensativo, que buena pregunta, ¿Cuál era exactamente su tipo?, diablos que estaba mal, si el no sabía quien era su tipo, ¿Quién lo sabría entonces? Blaine Anderson definitivamente estaba mal, no sabía nada sobre si mismo, y su vida era una completa mentira…

-Ni tú lo sabes…

-Exacto, no lo sé. Pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré.

Y así esperaron, charlando de cosas que Blaine sabía que eran necesarias, pero que lo incomodaba olímpicamente. Al tiempo, el moreno comenzó a quedarse dormido, ya estaba cayendo la noche y realmente se preocupaba por Kurt, puesto que todavía no daba señales de vida. Pero, en fin, el sueño había sido, una vez más, mucho más fuerte que el y lo había vencido. Al poco tiempo, Wes también cayó vencido por el sueño, era tarde ya, y el también comenzaba a preocuparse que era de Kurt. Pero solo podían esperar, no podían hacer absolutamente nada más, aunque demonios que quería hacer lo imposible para que Kurt salga caminando radiante por esa puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong>_ Holaaa!. Bueno, actualizé lo más rápido que pude WIWIWI, no saben lo que les espera! Hay muchas sorpresas que vienen despues de esto. Vieron "Choke"?, no era lo que esperaba peeeero... Reí muchisimo cuando Blaine le daba tip's de belleza a Mike, y por primera vez en las tres temporadas me dió lástima Rachel, es lo peor que te suceda lo que le sucedió. A la espera de 3x19!, vamos, no me dirán que no estan emocionados por el final de temporada, ya falta poco, y yo me vuelvo loca (Más de lo que estoy). Shit!, me olvidaba, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, unos cuantos en realidad, tengo uno listo ya, pero nose... Me da cosa subirlo, es un One Shot sobre New Direction, donde predomina Klaine por supuesto, pero... Escrito... ¿Como decirlo?, en terminos Argentinos, con musica Argentina, lugares Argentinos, blablabla, es para que conoscan algo sobre aquí. Asique nose, ¿Que opinan?, si me animo quizás lo estaré subiendo dentro de una semana. Okey, ¿Que más? emm... Creo que eso es todo, solo espero que les guste el fuking capitulo, que dejen sus reviews sobre que les pareció, y... Nos vemos dentro de unos pocos días!. Un beso!._


End file.
